Dark Roads
by SarahBendrix
Summary: Robert está al borde de la muerte. Lo sabe. Pero las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida, aún no. ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo  reaccionar cuando encuentras a tu alma gemela?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**Bueno, sí, ya se sabe. Los personajes no son míos y todo eso, a pesar de que los quisiera, entre otras cosas, para solucionar el desastre que Volk ha dejado, haciendo que la mayoría de gente Alert esté al borde del suicidio. En fin.Sigo insistiendo, Stephen, en que deberíamos escribir la tercera temporada juntos. Vamos, no seas así, yo no molesto. Soy muy buena y sé no interrumpir a nadie cuando escribe. Podríamos turnarnos y..ehmmm paranoiar.¿Sí? Xddd.

**Fandom: ** Afterlife, obviamente.

**Shipper:**Principalmente Alison/Robert. Habrá algún otro momento Rude, pero nada implícitamente romántico. ¿Cómo puede haber eso en un FIC mío?

**Dedicatorias:** A la Alison's Army (ellas saben quienes son lol) y, como siempre, a Re, porque sé que se va a devorar esto a pesar de que yo le diga que no lo haga, así que ya desisto de advertencias… también para quien lo lea. Almu…conseguiré viciarte. Mi mente es poderosa. MWA-HA-HA-HA.XD.

**Situación/spoilers: **Post-"Your Hand in mine". AU entre los episodios que siguen.

"_It's hard to argue when_

_You won't stop making sense_

_But my tongue still misbehaves and it_

_Keeps diggin my own grave with my_

_Hands open,and my eyes open_

_I just keep hoping_

_That your heart opens._

_Why should I sabotage_

_The best thing that I have?_

_Well, it makes it easier to know_

_Exactly what I want with my_

_Hands open, and my eyes open_

_I just keep hoping_

_That your heart opens_

_It's not as easy as willing it all to be right_

_Gotta be more than hoping it's right_

_I wanna hear you laugh like you really mean it._

_Collapse into me, tired with joy._

_Put Sufjan Steven's on._

_..and we'll play your favorite song_

"_Chicago" bursts to life and your_

_sweet smile remembers you my..._

_Hands open, and my eyes open_

_I just keep hoping_

_That your heart opens." __**–Snow Patrol, Hands open.**_

**PRÓLOGO**

Morirse.

Morirse y no poder hacer nada por evitarlo, salvo esperar. Presenciar y sentir cada día el empeoramiento, el dolor de cabeza constante que muchas veces no le dejaba dormir si no era con ayuda de alguna pastilla relajante. _Poder_ sentir el tumor, los efectos que éste, devastador como él solo, corroyendo todo, tiene sobre él.

Al reclinarse sobre el asiento de cuero acolchado siente que la pierna se le bloquea por un momento. Casi su cuerpo no responde a las órdenes mandadas por su cerebro. Finalmente, al apoyar la espalda y dejar todo su cuerpo relajado, es cuando hay menor presión. Menor dolor. Robert Bridge tomó del mueble próximo la carpetilla que había sabido guardar recelosamente en estos días. Ahí hacía pequeñas anotaciones, se enfrentaba a algo que, en poco tiempo , había aprendido a asimilar, a guarecerse en…

La pregunta que le invadía ahora mismo era, precisamente, esta. ¿En qué se estaba guareciendo? ¿En los brazos protectores de su mujer, que siempre estaban dispuestos a darle calor, haciéndole por eso ceder a su angustia ante el abandono de una pareja que la usó vilmente, dejándola con un crío y sola? No quiso volver a cometer el mismo error. Pero sucedió. Ella parecía tan vulnerable….y, bueno, había existido amor entre ellos. Habían creado a esa preciosa criaturita que fue su Joshie. Fueron algo. Pero lo fueron, pensar que ahora seguían siendo lo mismo era absurdo. Una ilusión en la que ser feliz durante el tiempo que quede de vida. Muchas veces, no, constantemente, pensaba eso. En que le estaba dando un último regalo a Jude antes de su ya inminente marcha…A fin de cuentas, los escasos momentos en los que podía sentirse más relajado era cuando tenía a ese bebé entre los brazos o la observaba hacer el café por la mañana. Todo eso tan solo tras una noche. Y él, aún, seguía con la suficiente cobardía como para confesárselo. Por eso, ahora mismo, la opción que ella había propuesto le irritaba porque no podía decirle a viva voz que _realmente_ no podrían tener ni semanas, ni meses, ni años…lo que quedaba era un maldito contador que en cualquier momento haría colapsar su cuerpo. Claro, tampoco podía culparla de no conocer la triste y breve realidad. Pero le daba a veces tanta rabia su indecisión, su pasividad…cuando resulta que ya no eran universitarios.

Se recostó, cerró los ojos y por un momento vio como si se tratase de un viaje de mínima duración al pasado más próximo los ojos de ella, de la mujer atormentada, vulnerable aunque incapaz de reconocerlo, mirándolo con exigencia. Por cada vez que se enfrentaba a ellos tenía miedo. Miedo de que pudiesen leer todas sus intenciones, miedo de que se sintiese decepcionada al conocer la verdad, miedo de no poder decir ante ella, a fin de cuentas, que tanto como lo necesitaba ella lo hacía él también a su modo. Sin embargo posaba ese azul en el verde más opaco de su mirada y nuevamente las palabras quedaban estancadas entre toda pura intención. Por qué. Por qué le importaba tanto que lo supiera. Por qué de entre todas las personas presentes e importantes en su vida, Bárbara fue la primera a la que acudió. Su fiel, gran amiga…cuánto había llorado al enterarse, cuánto había sufrido al tener que mentirle a su mejor colega.

Pero oh, ellas tenían, tendrían consuelo. Tenían familia. Le tenían a él –aún –en resumen, gente en la que apoyarse.

Alison, no. Alison tenía todo su ser volcado en él. En ella. Y en los espíritus que los envolvían cada día, interponiéndose en cualquier intento de vida normal.

Suspiró, frustrado consigo mismo. Consiguió que, finalmente, todo su cuerpo pudiese funcionar en perfecta concordancia al levantarse sin sentir nada más que esa constante punzada, apuñalando la cabeza. Sacó del bolsillo derecho del pantalón el bote de pastillas paliativas, llevándose una a la boca. Se sirvió agua, bebiéndola de un trago. El portátil descansaba donde siempre. Se sentó ante él, no sin antes colocarse las gafas. Abrió, de nuevo, el archivo que tantos quebraderos le había dado el año anterior. Antes de que absolutamente todo cambiase. Parecía mirarle, con esa serenidad suya, desde la foto estándar impresa en blanco y negro que tenía ante sí.

_Su menudo, machacado tanto psicológica como físicamente, cuerpo, helado entre sus brazos…_

_Frágil, tan frágil…_

_Y por un segundo, creyó que había perdido todo cuanto le unía a sí mismo. Cuanto le unía a Josh. _

_Intentó contactar con la ambulancia cuando ya era casi demasiado tarde…_

_Lágrimas, lágrimas y más lágrimas que jamás presenció. Un llanto desgarrado. Porque se había ido. Delante de sus narices. Por él. Por salvarle de sus demonios. _

La llamada del hospital. El alivio. El coma. Ir del trabajo directamente al hospital y verla respirar. A duras penas, pero haciéndolo. Dejaba pasar las horas. Intentaba –sin sentido alguno, lo sabía –que escuchase todo lo que le decía desde su asiento.

Demasiado complicado, demasiado fuerte como para hacerlo delante de ella, en su cocina. La sonrisa , el agradecimiento en cada gesto. Escuchándola, se dio cuenta.

Ambos habían transcendido. Pero aún no sabían, exactamente, a qué


	2. Lacrymosa

1

**1.LACRYMOSA**

"_Blame it on me, set your guilt free. __Nothing can hold you back now"_

Las siete de la mañana. Todavía no había podido conseguir cerrar los ojos. Rodó y rodó. Una vez, otra y otra sobre la cama, dulcemente mecida por su edredón burdeos. Voces. Escalofríos. Sombras que cruzan de un lado a otro. Su madre alterando cada resquicio de su vida, de su pensamiento.

_No soy como tú…_

_No soy como tú…_

_No soy como tú…_

Al tiempo que iba saliendo a rastras de la cama, el teléfono empezaba a sonar con insistencia, pero el mareo que sentía le impedía hacer nada salvo bajar las escaleras como si de una serpiente se tratase. Aunque fuese Robert –quién, si no –tampoco iba a molestarse en coger el teléfono. Miles de veces hizo lo mismo cuando ella llamó necesitándole y últimamente más de la cuenta. Se sentía como una ilusa por pensar que las cosas entre ellos por primera vez estaban en calma. Que por una vez la ayudaría, en vez de alterarla más, de dañarla, yendo con su petulancia de Doctor por encima de toda cosa presenciada, juntos. No, más que eso, era una auténtica gilipollas. Una chiquilla.

Terminó de bajarlas, exhalando una risa ahogada. Sigue llamando, Robert Bridge. Tus palabritas de psicólogo poco pueden hacer con este despojo humano.

Alison alcanzó la cocina, mirando a su alrededor con especial intención. Algo tendría que haber cambiado de sitio. En algo se tendría que haber «entretenido» mamá mientras hacía intentos por dormir, en vano. Fue hasta el mueble donde tenía todas las infusiones. Alcanzó el bote de café, viéndolo vacío. Lo tiró al suelo con furia, viendo cómo el resto de cosas habían sido igualmente cambiadas a puro antojo. Deslizándose, quedó hecha un ovillo contra la pared, retorciendo las perlas de su collar con ambas manos. Respirando agitadamente. Al borde de las lágrimas, como siempre que le venían estos ataques.

-Vete –Decía al aire –Por favor, vete. Vete. Vete. Vete…

Inconsciencia…locura…

Unos nudillos contra la puerta.

-¿Alison?

La respuesta a la solicitud de la voz que podía escucharse al otro lado de la puerta fue el estruendo de cristal contra el suelo y plástico.

El sonido le sobresaltó demasiado. Los minutos que se sucedieron pasaron como una losa.

-Déjame en paz, Robert –Escucharla ya fue más tranquilizador –Cuando yo voy a buscarte por algo serio ni siquiera te molestas en contestar, al menos tengo este detalle contigo. Piérdete y ten un buen día.

-Es…importante –demandó, con cierto deje de arrepentimiento al haber recibido su reproche. Como la mayoría de las veces, no se equivocaba –Quiero hablar –Concluyó paciente desde el otro lado.

Esperó. Escuchó. Apoyó su espalda sobre la puerta porque ésta vez no se iba a marchar sin hacerla entrar en razón. Sabía que no lo haría, a pesar de todo el resquemor que pudiese estar sintiendo ahora mismo, de odiarle, había de saberlo.

Los cerrojos fueron abriéndose uno a uno, con especial parsimonia. Tras la puerta, una Alison desgastada, con uno de esos largos blusones que tanto gustaba usar, muy mal colocado. Los pantalones se notaban que todavía no había tenido tiempo de cambiárselos por unos de vestir, o sus tan fieles vaqueros. Eran anchos, de pijama.

-¿Hablar? –Replicó, mientras interponía distancia por una de las cadenas de los cerrojos entre ambos. Estaba demasiado pálido, demasiado cansado –Pensé que ya estaba todo dicho, ¿no? O... –frunció los labios, divertida –espera, a lo mejor es que has olvidado algún detalle más de mi vida que necesitas escudriñar –recalcó –para tu maravilloso proyecto. Vete a casa y duerme, estás hecho una mierda.

Hizo un intento por cerrar la puerta en sus narices, pero el brazo de él frenó la final trayectoria. La determinación que vio salir del gesto la sobrecogió.

-Voy a entrar, te guste más o te guste menos.

Alison correspondió a su frase con un encogimiento de hombros. Terminó de abrir la puerta, con mucha fuerza, como para que se sirviese por sí solo, retirándose de su vista. Cuando pasó dentro la encontró apoyada sobre la pared, de brazos cruzados. Esperándole. Mirando a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que otra vez el caos había imperado dentro de aquella casa. Una bolsa de cosas inservibles reventada, cuyo contenido (todos botes) habían salido de ahí como gotas de lluvia. El bote de café instantáneo, vacío, reinaba en medio de la mesa redonda. Como quien preside una reunión.

-Estoy esperando que me cuentes qué tripa se te ha roto ésta vez –Se movió, lo justo para ir hasta su tetera –Aunque como ves, llegas en mal momento –Hacía movimientos nerviosos con las manos, se tocaba el flequillo y desviaba sus ojos de los de él tanto como podía.

-Por una vez, ninguna. Quería verte. Saber cómo estás. Hay cosas que…

Se interrumpió. No hizo más que medio sonreír. La conocía. Tanto. Tanto. Había identificado en más de una ocasión esas señales. Pero su confusión jamás quiso interpretarlas. Fue hasta ella, ayudando con sus manos a servir la infusión. En cuanto el calor de su mano rozó el de la suya se retrajo.

-Ni se te ocurra –Se volvió furiosa –volver a tocarme, volver a intentar consolarme de esa manera estúpida en que lo haces o algo similar –Empezó a acelerarse. En dos pasos estaba al otro lado. Y Robert intentando seguirla con la mirada. Como siempre. En segundo plano esperando que el volcán erupcionara –Dime –Desafió –Te doy pena, ¿es eso? ¿Te apiadas de ésta…jodida chalada que lleva casi año y medio amargándote la existencia? Si es así, Robert, no necesito, ni quiero, que vengas a consolarme como si fuese una nena de cinco años cada vez que lo paso mal delante de ti. Lo paso mal todo el tiempo. ¡Hazte a ello! –Exclamó –porque si no, no entiendo a qué coño juegas huyendo a la mínima.

-Éste cerró los ojos por un instante. Tomó aire –Alison –Diciendo su nombre, sus ojos volvían a los de él inmediatamente. Y si algo había aprendido es que no podía decir nada, absolutamente nada, sin mirarlos cuando estaban uno en presencia de otro –sabes perfectamente que…

-Sé que eres un bastardo, un egoísta que en cuanto dejo de interesarle académicamente me cierra la puerta en las narices –Continuó, gritándole, desmenuzando su ser con cada frase, analizando sus ojos mientras intentaba espantarle de su lado. Demasiado dolor acumulado. Por su causa–Estás ahí pero de un tiempo a esta parte, que confiaba fuese al contrario, cuando no debes estarlo –Concluyó, bajando su tono, volviendo a su timbre calmo poco a poco –Y otra cosa –Hizo una pausa –que sé es que hay algo que no te da la gana decirme, probablemente porque yo no valga tanto como para saberla. Jude –continuó provocándole –¿lo sabe? ¿Bárbara? ¿hm?

La tensión. Otra vuelta de tuerca más en plena crisis de histeria. Odio, rabia, frustración o resignación, no sabría cuál de las cuatro sensaciones exactamente, exhalaban de la mujer que tenía enfrente. Exigencia. Esa misma que había estado oculta durante todo este tiempo, ahora dicha a viva voz. Sin tapujos.

-Robert la tomó de ambos brazos, exasperado, y la sentó en el sillón a la fuerza, sujetando sus hombros. Manteniéndose acuclillado ante ella –¿Quieres saberlo? ¿Realmente? Bien –continuó, ya contagiado por su tono hiriente –Voy a decírtelo a ver si así dejas de echarme cosas en cara, Alison –La aferró aún más fuerte. Alison miró a los lados, hacia sus propias manos, como sin entender por qué reaseguraba su tacto –Tengo cáncer –Agua fría. Su voz quebrada sin poder evitarse –Tengo, un maldito tumor en el cerebro. Inoperable. ¿Satisfecha? –Ahora quien luchaba por mantener la constante respiratoria era él.

Algo cálido, líquido y salado resbalando por su cuello, su mejilla, trazando un camino hasta el antebrazo ante la silueta de él que había quedado paralizada, exhausta tras la tormenta de emociones. Ella miraba al vacío. Temblando. Empezó a negar con la cabeza, a odiarle más si podía caber por esto, porque _es _injusto. Sin embargo, sus palabras salieron opacas. Punzones de hielo.

-¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes?

-Semanas –Contestó, titubeante al cálculo exacto.

Silencio. Largo.

Escucho sus pies descalzos moverse, la fibra de sus pantalones al rozar. Lo apartó de sí.

-¿Pensabas…que lo averiguase por mí misma, Robert? No sé, ¿quizá me tienes por una pitonisa o algo así? –Intentaba que sus ojos no se volviesen vítreos, pero lo estaban y las lágrimas seguían brotando. Él ya había ido a seguir su trayectoria –¿Ibas a contar conmigo en el entierro? Imagino que ni siquiera eso, por supuesto, ya me enteraría al ver, no sé, tu esquela. Con eso podría –recalcó –bastar para tenerte satisfecho hacia mí. Con eso, tu trabajo estaría hecho aquí –Terminó con cinismo.

Se llevó una mano a la frente, mientras las sacudidas seguían sin abandonarla. Enterró la cabeza entre ambas manos. Respiró hondo.

_Va a morirse…_

Robert se aprovechó del momento de serenidad para apartar ambos brazos de su cara y retirar algunos flequillos sueltos que estorbaban su visión.

-Lárgate –Se retorció entre ambos brazos que la sujetaban –¡Lárgate ahora! –El llanto era cada vez más abierto, perdía más fuerza…

-No pienso hacerlo mientras pueda porque me necesitas.

-¡No lo hago! –Al volver a mirar su expresión, de pura impotencia, algo en él se conmovió. Como siempre que la veía sufrir. Era insoportable –No lo hago –su tono más apagado, más desesperado al igual que su pena –no lo hago…

Iba cayendo lentamente en su abrazo. Golpeando su espalda suavemente con uno de sus puños. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

Al principio no supo cómo recibir a la persona rota que suplicaba amargamente por ser recompuesta, a esa muñeca que acababa de caer en sus brazos, maltrecha. Sólo supo que la estrechó hacia sí con una fuerza que a estas alturas de su enfermedad desconfiaba conocer…

Del resto quizá fue consciente, o no. De no descansar hasta buscar sus labios y atraparlos con desesperación. Probar la sal, el agua, la intensidad, el modo en que Alison se aferraba a su nuca, sin terminar de reaccionar al nuevo evento en su vida. Al nuevo escalón. Corresponder. Sentir la calidez de su aliento en su boca, las caricias que empezaban a emerger inocentemente pero con misma necesidad…un contacto que iba separándose. Poco a poco.

No hablaron. Se mantuvieron, mirándose. Entendiendo pero sin entender al mismo tiempo lo que acababa de tener lugar. Alison fue quien primero reaccionó.

-Ve con Jude, Robert –Dijo, incluso con dulzura y comprensión. Sonrió, dolorida –Ve con tu mujer. No es justo que la mantengas en la ignorancia si lo has hecho…y si te quiere lo suficiente –Aquello dicho por sí misma se le estaba clavando en el pecho –no le gustará desaprovechar los días sin verte.

La vio alejarse. Empezar a subir las escaleras. Se estaba intercambiando. ¿Lo estaba haciendo? ¿Sacrificando su felicidad delante de los dos?

Quedó con su nombre al borde de sus labios, aún con ese tacto, el regusto a vino, a amargo…

Alison escuchó desde su cuarto la puerta cerrarse, mientras mantenía la mirada en un punto indeterminado del techo. Tenerle, tenerle ahora para que se escurriese de las manos, como agua, como sus labios al dejar los de ella cuando hubiese querido tenerlos consigo cada segundo hasta tener que decirle adiós. _Quería_ actuar como una egocéntrica y ahogar su soledad con quien amaba, con la única persona que te ha acompañado, que te ha tratado como a una dama y no como a una rareza, o un objeto al que descargar con palizas como fue su marido… Que te ha defendido. Con sus defectos, pero lo ha hecho. Todo lo que dijo antes lo dijo por despecho, porque quería soltar a la cara las cosas que le frustraban de él, pero también las que adoraba.

_Imposible aceptarlo…_

Pero tan consciente como era de su amor, de su pasión, también lo era de que en alguien como Robert sería difícil que lo correspondiera cuando su alianza no se separa nunca de su mano.

El muro que se alzaba entre ambos desde el principio, por todos los aspectos posibles entre sus divergencias.

A lo mejor, del mismo, había caído ya gran parte.


	3. You oughta know

2

**2.You oughta know**

"_Cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able to make it enough__ for you to be open wide, no"_

Se sentía total y absolutamente ridícula tras haberle escuchado. La manera en que entró en su apartamento, su salón, la mesa perfecta y calculadamente preparada para dos. Lo había pensado durante mucho tiempo. Aquellas palabras que había dicho. Vivir juntos de nuevo. Tampoco terminó de entender que se pusiera tan brusco, parecía como si no fuese el mismo desde la última vez que se vieron. En qué estaba engañándose, llevaba sin serlo más de un año. Al principio creyó que eran tonterías suyas, de su excesiva preocupación hacia el hombre con quien una vez fue feliz y formó una familia, pero conforme pasaban los meses, más errónea era su respuesta. Más decía esa vocecita en su cabeza: _Es ese maldito trabajo de investigación. Lo ha vuelto loco. _

¿Él, o ese nuevo mundo? Se recriminaba. Quizá ese fue el lado de ella que la llevó a decirle que no era una buena idea. Pero decidió darle una oportunidad. Organizar una cena, hablarlo tranquilamente, intentar que todo fuese como antes y cuando estuviese segura, dar el paso. Habían pasado por mucho durante su matrimonio, empezó ya a resquebrajarse hace mucho tiempo, con el adorable Joshie de por medio. Pero él se fue, al igual que la pasión entre ellos, ahora convertida en una especie de _revival _que ambos sabían no los iba a devolver al principio de su relación. Aún así. Otra oportunidad. Dialogar. Ser francos el uno con el otro. Pero cuando él cruzó la puerta toda la ilusión quedó difuminada entre lo tenue de la calle en la que vivía a esas horas de la noche.

Llegó y lo dijo. Sin más. No lo entendía.

Había preparado esa cena precisamente con el propósito de intentar un comienzo de nueva vida. De posibilidades venideras. Ser…no sabía exactamente qué, pero algo, otra vez. Justo en ese momento, traspasando la fina línea de cualquier esperanza, la hecatombe invadió sus oídos. No pudo soportarlo. Lo supo, por el modo en que se quedó mirándola. El gesto de reproche y las palabras convertidas en inútiles balbuceos.

Como hacer de todos esos años una bola de papel.

Un gorgojeo la retiró de sus pensamientos y de vuelta a la realidad que la envolvía. Al largo pasillo que tantas veces había recorrido en el pasado además de un angelito de pelusilla –era muy pronto aún para decir que tenía pelo –dorada observándola medio adormecido desde el carrito. Morgan. Fue un poco más allá hasta alcanzar esa puerta encajada. Había quedado en la misma posición que cuando se fue. Expectante de respuesta. Vio a través de la ranura cómo se tomaba su tiempo en terminar de recoger las cosas en su carpeta, soltaba las gafas a un lado y dejaba salir un suspiro exhausto de sus labios. Apoyó su espalda en la mesa, necesitando otro de esos paliativos. Miró hacia la ventana.

_Seguía sin entenderlo. Si todo estaba tan claro, si realmente había cedido a lo que él inicialmente quiso…_

-Jude –Robert no volvió su mirada, ni su cara, pero podía ver la sonrisa sabedora en su rostro –espero que no pienses quedarte ahí toda la noche…

-No seas ridículo –Replicó, con una risa entre nerviosa y disimulada.

Giró el cuerpo al escucharla, relajado. Cuando la tuvo enfrente, carrito delante y expresión expectante, con el gesto de quien espera que le quiten un peso de encima de una vez. ¿Lo de que me voy a morir? Era una simple broma. Sabía que en el fondo esas eran las palabras que deseaba escuchar. Un milagro. Por eso fue a buscarlo a la desesperada. Vuelve. Seamos en tiempo récord lo que jamás fuimos por más empeño que pusimos en ello. Luego, ella. Ella y el caos que había formado entre ambos, el espacio, cordial, que desde entonces interpuso entre los dos, lanzando punzadas a cada ocasión. Había muchas cosas que no entendía y debían decirse. No la besó por capricho. Fue…Dios supo lo que fue, pero nada producto de su mente turbada. Por eso no fue capaz de reaccionar a su respuesta. _Ve con Jude._ Y cuanto más miraba a su mujer más sabía que todo era un circo montado alrededor de ambos. Se incorporó y caminó varios pasos. Se mantuvo a la distancia necesaria, mirando con cariño al pequeño que alcanzaba un minúsculo dedo hacia él.

-Es mala idea, lo sabes –Dijo, sin más. Con candor, incluso. Observó su ceño fruncido, el cambio en su expresión.

-¿A qué te refieres? Robert, no… -Inconscientemente había alzado la voz provocando con ello pequeñas protestas del bebé. Lo cogió en brazos, meciéndolo con ternura –Oye, lo hemos hablado. Dejé claro que tus circunstancias no fueron la clave de mi decisión –Alzó la mano que tenía libre para acariciar una de sus mejillas, ya algo invadidas por barba. Sonrió. El entretenido balanceo paró por un instante y eso pareció no gustarle nada a la pequeña criatura. Robert besó su cabezita casi resignado al presente, los acontecimientos, cada segundo –Sólo intento…

Llevó las manos a su entrecejo, agotado.

-¿Esto? –Los señaló. Señaló el inexistente concepto de familia idílica que quería crear –¡Utopías, Jude! –Una risa incrédula abandonó sus labios –El mundo perfecto que no existió ni siquiera –remarcó, y ella cerró los ojos –con Josh. Dime –La vio moverse, incómoda, por todo el despacho. Mordiéndose el labio inferior. Buscando la excusa de que había conseguido volver a dormir al bebé, volvió a dejarlo en su cama ajena a la situación –cuánto tiempo, ¿eh? Cinco días, siete, dos semanas.

-¡Basta Robert, Basta! –lloraba con total libertad –Lo hago por los dos. Porque si mal no recuerdo hasta ahora había esperanza –Su rabia se contagió en el timbre de su voz, aún ahogado por lágrimas –hasta ahora, ibas a venir conmigo a intentar hacer una vida corriente. ¿Es mucho pedir? –gritó, acercándose a él.

-Jude –Interrumpió, calmo. Cogió sus hombros –si lo miras fríamente, lo haces por ti misma –Ella alzó la mirada –porque piensas que estando yo contigo todo el tiempo antes de que suceda –El modo natural de decir esa palabra la hizo derramar aún más llanto –te sentirás menos culpable mañana. Completa y satisfecha porque cumpliste con lo que me debías ahora que sabes lo que me va a pasar.

Hubo una pausa que se hizo eterna. Se separaron. Por primera vez durante aquellos minutos, volvió a mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Y no es eso lo que tú también buscas?

Costó. Y seguro que le dolería la respuesta. Pero quería algo salido del corazón.

-No –murmuró, yéndose hacia el otro extremo –lo siento.

Jude paró sus pasos. Lo miró. Buscando la parte en la que le daría un abrazo y todo volvería a la normalidad. Pero nunca llegó. Quedó de brazos cruzados. Suplicándole que lo dejase solo.

Antes de verla salir con el carrito, creyó escucharla hablar, aún compungida

-Qué demonios han hecho contigo, Robert.


	4. Make this go on forever

3

"_The weight of water, the way you told me to look past everything I had ever learned. The final word in the final seconds you ever learned to me was love. And I don't know where to look, my words just break and melt. __Please just save me from this darkness"_

Libre.

Parecía una eternidad desde la última vez que pudo sentirse de esa forma. Gracias a él, de nuevo. Demostró la sentida ofuscación por haberse metido en su vida sin avisar delante de su padre. Primero pensó que no tenía derecho ninguno a hacer tal movimiento cuando lo que estaba intentando era precisamente devolver las aguas a su cauce. Quería apartarlo de sí. Para no hacerse daño y no hacerle daño. Para no llorar por cada vez que viera sus ojos o volviera a sentir su tacto, pensando que posiblemente sería una de las últimas veces que lo haría. Su alrededor, compuesto por la solitaria mesa de la esquina, una barra con la camarera que iba y venía distraídamente, al igual que sus clientes, parecía quedarse difuso frente a la taza de té que sostenía entre sus manos. Aún no sabía cómo asimilar nada. Ni su repentina muestra de sentimientos, ni su inminente muerte, ni el hecho de que haya sido siempre su salvador. Mientras papá dormía, demasiado exhausto por las emociones como para querer volver a casa, él se frenó en el marco de su puerta. Lo agarró con más fuerza de la habitual, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por recuperar la compostura. Seguro que vio cristalino en su mirada la preocupación genuina al presenciar una de las tantas crisis que deberían darle. _¿Vas con Jude? _ No confirmó ni negó, simplemente exhaló un leve suspiro. _Bien_. Su respuesta, conocedora, la pilló de sorpresa. Quiso creer, por los dos, que lo sucedido el otro día había pasado a un segundo plano. Pero no. Estaba ahí. Implícito. En su contestación. En el beso que le dio casi a la altura de la comisura de los labios y su mirada centelleante, intimidándola, porque decía algo que no había dicho en dos años. Tanta intensidad…un cambio drástico en su actitud.

Alison se incorporó, dejándole algo de propina a la muchacha. Conforme iba iniciando el paso, coló una mano por el bolsillo de su abrigo y sacó el móvil. Dirigió un gesto pensativo a la llamada perdida que estaba ahí, esperando respuesta, suspendida en el aire, desde hacía media hora. Se dejó llevar un segundo por su alrededor, no escuchar más que el aire susurrando en su oído mientras seguía calle hacia adelante. Sin fantasmas, sin su locura, sin voces, se sentía humana.

Alguien cuya vida se estaba apagando, la necesitaba y solicitaba su presencia, aún estando así logró hacer el segundo acto heroico de su vida por alguien que tampoco lo valía tanto. Y ella en lugar de acudir, iba un paso más atrás de los suyos. No era justo. Por más que doliese, no lo era el concederle algo tan pequeño. Otra vez los dos riachuelos recorrían sus mejillas, como si sólo el pensamiento ya hiciese que su vista se tornase vítrea. Tomó aire y secó con la palma de su mano, delicadamente, ambas lágrimas. Continuó sus pasos ahora en otra dirección durante un largo trecho. Divisó el agua, su característico olor, su casa, cosas que ahora desearía memorizar con tanto ahínco, dejarlas grabadas por siempre, para volver a rescatarlas en el momento de mayor melancolía. Distinguió su figura andando acaloradamente con el inalámbrico en la mano, dando paseos frente a la puerta de su casa. Vestía muy cómodo, como casi siempre. Todo se parecía demasiado a la última vez que estuvo aquí. Dijo, algo alterado, una serie de palabras que no logró distinguir y colgó. Consternada, algo tímida incluso, dejó notar su presencia al tiempo que él iba a volverse para entrar de nuevo en casa. Sus pasos se congelaron y los de ella también.

-Hola –Dijo con simpleza, haciendo un gesto –recibí tu llamada.

Pareció costarle hacerse a la idea de que ésta vez había sido ella quien había ido hasta él sin ninguna urgencia de por medio. Incluso su saludo, en forma de disculpa, sonaba mejor que sus muchos intentos de solucionar las cosas entre ambos por cada vez que habían ido mal.

-Gracias –Respondió, una leve sonrisa asomando a sus facciones –Después de todo quería saber si estabas…

-Estoy bien, Robert –No hacía falta jurarlo. Sus ojos estaban más brillantes, de un azul tranquilo que nunca. Añadiendo esa leve mueca relajada en su boca –Debería ser yo la que pregunta…¿no crees? –Terminó con deje amargo.

-No han cambiado demasiado las cosas en las últimas horas –En un paso, abrió la puerta para que pudiera pasar. Alison pasó dentro, procurando no tropezar. Él la siguió. Se encontraba en mitad de su cocina, como una pieza fuera de lugar.

-Parecía lo contrario… –Concluyó, con paciencia, sentándose en la misma balda donde lo hizo la primera vez que el caso los había llevado hasta allí. Reciente pero a años luz al mismo tiempo. Se despojó del abrigo con cuidado. Lo miró desde su posición.

Robert tomó asiento a su lado, sin saber exactamente cómo empezar a decir todo cuanto debía a la mujer que tenía en frente. Su razón le decía que sería injusto y aún más doloroso dejarla entrar en su vida…pero lo que el sentimiento dictaba era diferente. Era lo que había aprendido estos días. A no mirar a mañana, a no mirar al qué-podrán-pensar o el qué-consecuencias-tendrá. Sentir. Vivir. Con quien se desea, mientras se pueda.

-Era Jude. Quería verme. De nuevo –Vio su expresión cambiar, volverse afligida. Y no por ella.

-Se revolvió en el sitio durante un momento, algo incómoda –¿Piensas mudarte? Con ella, quiero decir, si no… -Miró a su alrededor, no había rastro de caja u objeto de mudanza alguno. Alegraba –o consolaba, al menos, en grado mínimo –pensar que aún continuarían ahí sus pertenencias, toda esencia que le compone a él, durante un tiempo.

-He decidido no irme a ninguna parte –Contestó, con determinación y obligándola a mirarle a los ojos –Dije lo que tenía que decir.

-Alison suspiró –Estará muy enfadada. Todo... –Empezó a alterarse, movía sus manos con brío, intentando llegar a una conclusión consigo misma. Luchando entre lo que quería y lo que debía decir como amiga, más que como amante, cosa que jamás podría permitirse ser –es un error, Robert. No…no debí haber venido –Se incorporó –Lo siento, de veras.

Éste avanzó unos cuantos pasos, tomándola por la cintura hasta volver a tenerla de nuevo frente a frente. Cansado. Físicamente, psicológicamente. De estar siempre rondando el mismo punto como si fuesen órbitas.

-¡Por Dios Alison! –La exclamación de su compañero al levantarse a su vez no la esperaba–Deja de correr por un segundo, ¿de acuerdo? –Notó la impotencia, sus ojos apunto de expulsar lágrimas. Inconscientemente, tomó con más fuerza la mano de él que la tenía sujeta –Lo quiero así. Que ella entienda o no mis actos es cosa suya porque sólo hemos estado interpretando un circo estos últimos meses, ahora, más que nunca lo tengo claro.

Se sentó de nuevo, casi mareado, con la cabeza enterrada entre sus brazos con actitud impotente. Y su corazón se partió en el mismo momento en que se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Una inocente gota había ido a parar justo delante de sus pies, sobre el parqué. Alison fue hasta él, acuclillándose. Quiso hablar, escuchó cómo tomaba aire para ello, pero en su lugar cogió su cara entre sus manos, haciendo gesto de negación. Dejó una mano libre para poder apoyar un dedo sobre los finos labios que observaban la escena con tanta preocupación como la dueña de ellos.

-Quiero pedirte un pequeño favor –Enunció, a centímetros de ella, sintiendo su aliento. Las lágrimas frustradas seguían brotando incesantes –sólo uno –Asentía, intentando calmarle –Mírate. Mírame. Piensa en nosotros, si tanto buscas mi felicidad –Su voz se quebró en desesperación

Para el momento en que quiso asimilar esas palabras en forma de declaración agridulce se dio cuenta de estar rodeando con sus brazos a un Robert que la abarcaba entera, descargando todo su miedo. Miedo a lo que estaba pasando. Miedo a que esa hora, _la hora_ pudiera haber empezado ya su contador y sin embargo ahí estaban, perdiendo el tiempo con absurdas palabras cuando darle su calor era lo máximo que podía hacer y además lo estaba exigiendo con tanta fe derrotista. Podría haber esperado escuchar esas palabras, quizá, en un momento más propicio, más calmo y menos angustioso para ambos, pero tampoco podía evitar recibirlas de brazos abiertos, como un bálsamo para su ya bastante cicatrizada alma.

-Gracias –susurró él en su oído, calmando su llanto–por todo. Creo que nunca te las he dado.

Aquello sonaba tan terriblemente a _adiós _que su estómago se hizo un nudo. Fue separándose, dejando enredados sus dedos con los de él.

-¿Por qué darlas –hizo una pausa, conteniendo las lágrimas –cuándo soy yo la que debe tanto? –Volvio a mirarle a los ojos –¿Era eso lo que me decías todos los días cuando venías a verme?

-Quedó parado por un segundo. Medio sonrió –Pensé que no recordabas nada

-A veces me parecía oír tu voz, sólo quería confirmarlo –Una débil sonrisa se dibujo en su cara. Más conforme ahora que conocía la verdad, pero entristecida porque duraría muy poco tiempo.

Un roce que emergió de la más pura intención de una caricia hizo que quisiera capturar esa sonrisa consigo. Para siempre. Recordarla. Memorizarla si era preciso. Lo intentó con el recorrido que iban siguiendo sus labios, afanándose en saborear de nuevo esa sensación añeja como si la hubiera estado echando de menos durante días. Sus lenguas ya se invadían sin compromiso o previo tanteo de terreno. Caricias curiosas iban surgiendo, manos que se morían por ir recorriéndose el uno al otro pero que no estaban hechas a tal situación. Las de Alison comenzaron a revolver los rizos castaños de Robert con cariño mientras continuaba perdiéndose en la sensación de ensueño y notaba, entre bocanadas de aire para recuperar el aliento, cómo las de él la mantenían bien sujeta contra su cuerpo, trepando poco a poco con sus dedos entre su blusón oscuro. El deseo que despertaba enardecido al principio del fin.

Una separación breve, una sonrisa cómplice y un paseo silencioso hacia el altar privado donde ya empezaba a oscurecer. Reinado por una solitaria cama doble que les esperaba con reclamo. Y la escasa claridad recortó la silueta de ellos, que se observaban invadidos por miles de cosas al mismo tiempo. Dos corazones latiendo al ritmo que lo haría una bomba de relojería, más besos, el primer contacto al sentir el abdomen de Robert bajo la palma de sus manos, su vello suave, como seda y lo canela que era su piel. Tampoco quería olvidar esto. Ni el modo en que la ayudó a quitarle la camisa, recostándola poco a poco, cuidándola mucho, casi pidiendo permiso por cada vez que osaba tocar a quien se había convertido en objeto central de su ordenado mundo, y él en el desorden ordenado del suyo. No pudo evitar volver a perderse en el mar –ahora más azul que nunca –que lo esperaba para que se sumergiera sin tapujos. Siempre tan blanquecina, salvo sus mejillas, dos señoritas q llevaban un buen rato ligeramente encendidas por el agradable calor. Cerró por un momento los ojos, como queriendo sacar una foto, y al volver a abrirlos se aproximó hasta ella. Entonces, se dijo, ahora, podría tomar posesión de Ella. Cuando esté muriendo, querría ver esto. Querría _sentir_ esto. Su boca continuó deslizándose sin disciplina alguna entre los pliegues de su piel, de su cuello, pasando por clavícula y hombros, descubiertos despacio. Vientre suave y algo tembloroso que quiso entregarse también a él. Ropa que acabó en algún rincón de aquella tarde medio nublada, quedando únicamente dos cuerpos desnudos. Más caricias, mordiscos, senos, los leves gemidos, las uñas yendo arriba abajo por el camino de su espalda mientras rodeaba con ambas piernas su cadera. Un baile incesante que los envolvió en sudor haciéndoles perder la noción del tiempo hasta primera hora de la mañana que les dejó meciéndose entre un traqueteo agradable, con lluvia y bastante bruma fuera. Al menos, así aguardó a una Alison soñolienta que iba incorporándose despacio, mirando a su alrededor, extrañada por haber pasado una noche entera dormida. Sin más interrupción que el sonido de su respiración acompasada sobre su cuello. No vio a nadie pero sí percibió un olor a café que abría demasiado el apetito. Tras una ducha rápida se colocó una muda y sus vaqueros. Miró con cierta nostalgia la camisa a rayas de Robert que había quedado en un estado lamentable sobre la silla. La apretó contra sí un segundo y decidió ponérsela.

Cuando bajó las escaleras con pies descalzos, pensó que no se daría cuenta de que había bajado, pero lo hizo inmediatamente. Estaba en una esquina, terminando con su labor. Sobre la mesa –pequeña e insuficiente –desayuno para dos. Zumo, pan, mantequilla, un vaso de agua con una píldora al lado…

-¿Imagino que querrás café? –Admiraba divertido su aspecto, juzgando por qué si tenía su propia ropa, encima, robaba la suya.

Alison asintió, como si todas esas atenciones le vinieran grandes y tomó asiento sin más. Podría bucear en esta humanidad, en estar así los dos todos los días.

_En el pequeño descanso para dos almas que esperan a los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis. _


End file.
